Saving Us
by justboredokay
Summary: Take a plunge,love at your own risk. The diminished love between a model and an assassin...So he's come back to visit her, his promise fulfilled, but is she happy? SasuSaku, READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Saving Us**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**_A/N: Nothing much changed with the story, I just edited it._**

"_What the fuck? You, y-you agreed?" a pink haired girl at the age of nineteen screamed._

"_Yes," he simply answered._

"_Don't you care about me? About this place?" tears began streaming down her face._

"_Is he that much more important than me? OUR love?" she screeched._

"_I **have** to," he growled threateningly._

"_Please stay, p-please. I don't want to be alone again!" her anger resided and she began sobbing feverishly._

"_No," he said, wishing his voice wasn't so cold._

"_You don't care about me," her voice froze over too._

"_I-" he opened his mouth._

"_Y-you don't care about me," her voice rose._

"_I-" he tried._

"_FUCK YOU! You're not leaving me! Because I'm leaving you!" she spat through her screwed up face. She spun around and tore her way through the cardboard boxes to the door._

_He grabbed her hand and furtively slipped something in her pocket. She winced at how tight his grip was on her delicate wrist. He practically cut off the circulation._

"_**Listen**. Leave me first if you want to, go ahead, save your pride. But I'll find you. On your twenty first birthday, I will find you. Where ever you are in this fucking world, I will find you. And you'll celebrate that birthday with me!" he vowed not reassuringly, but threateningly. _

_She made no agreement or any type of confirmation; she just stared at his menacing eyes._

"_Even if you have a new boyfriend by then…you will only spend it with me," he ordered, his voice cracking a little._

"_I hate you," were her last words of defiance. She jerked her hand away and snatched her handbag on her way out of the door._

_By the way her body was trembling as she ran down the apartment steps, he knew his words weren't wasted._

_-_

_-_

_-_

She sat at the curb of a road in the park. Her broken presence juxtaposed with the happy faces and cheery talk around her.

"M'am? Will you spare me some money?" a little homeless girl walked up to her and cooed. Her innocent eyes were tainted with desperation and lust for a few cents.

She dug through her pocket when her fingers brushed something foreign. She immediately yanked it out of her pocket.

Her face paled.

It was a little souvenir of their sweet and bitter _love_.

She buried her head in her arms and broke down once more.

People who passed by patted their hearts with pity, but they couldn't help admiring the beautiful, old-fashioned key that dangled on the golden chain that was wrapped around her tight fist.

The key that opened the apartment, _their _apartment.

The key that held secrets, promises and intricate carvings.

But the most curious engraving was the deepest and carved at the round of the key.

Perhaps they were initials, or a secret code, but on the handheld part of the key contained two letters: **US**

-

-

-

"_Hark! Another apartment room for the picky love-birds!" their entertaining real estate agent announced._

"_Shut up," the darker child mumbled._

_The lighter child giggled merrily. She always felt that nothing bad could ever happen to her when she was with her lover, Uchiha Sasuke._

"_Gasp It's so pretty!" Haruno Sakura squealed. Her hand traced the exquisite frame of the door excitedly. **This is the one **was written all over her beautiful face._

_As much as Sasuke tried to find something wrong with their current mood, he couldn't. Don't ask why he tried, maybe he was nervous about living with his girlfriend._

"_Wait 'till you see the inside, pretty lady!" the agent chirped happily. Sakura looked so settled on this particular room and they haven't even been inside yet!_

_All throughout this random Thursday, they've been traveling everywhere in Konoha, just trying to find the perfect apartment for the sweetly-nervous couple. The agent wasn't exaggerating when he called them, "picky." They've been to about thirty apartment rooms and they would always find something wrong with it._

"_The windows are too small," Sakura would say, or,_

"_The bedroom is too small," Sasuke would say._

_Or anything along those lines._

_The real estate agent opened the door slowly building up the suspense. Sakura gripped Sasuke's hand with thrills and chills running down her spine. At last, the door swung open and Sakura sprang into the room in excitement._

"_She's so cute," Sasuke smirked. Instead of the usual string of good things resulting in disappointment because of **one **fault in the apartment, Sakura just walked through the room silently as if taking everything in slowly._

"_SO, whaddya think?" the agent hoped he wasn't too hasty, but by the expression on her face, the answer would be a big, fat, **yes**._

_Sakura turned her face around, her body still facing a large bay window that gave a beautiful view of the village and the Hokage Mountain. The last rays of the sun hit her face just right and gave her a peaceful appearance. The light revealed a twinkle in her eyes._

"_What do you think, baby?" Sasuke asked softly as he slipped his arm around her waist from behind._

_She looked up and smiled angelically, "Can we please get it? Sasu-kun?"_

_The agent who had been cringing in anticipation did a mental cartwheel of exasperation and satisfaction._

"_Sasu-kun," was a nickname reserved for when Sakura wanted something really, **really **badly, which was rare. All it meant was that Sasuke could never refuse when she crooned the nickname he secretly liked._

"_For you, love," Sasuke growled in a sexy tone. He leaned in a little._

"_I love you," Sakura whispered back. She slant her lips which fit perfectly in Sasukes. At the exact moment the peak of the late sunset sent bars of gold upon their flushed cheeks. Their real estate agent waited until the picture-perfect moment was over, before awkwardly speaking up._

"_I'll take that as a yes?" he asked timidly._

"_Hell, yeah!" Sakura shouted loudly. In the midst of celebration she jumped on Sasuke for a vulgar kiss. Surprised, Sasuke stumbled and fell backwards, but managed not to bite Sakura's tongue off while eagerly returning her kiss. Soon they were a tangled mob on the floor kissing passionately._

_The agent quietly slipped out the door after leaving the documents on the floor, all the while shaking his head._

_**Kids these days…**_

* * *

_2 years later_

She smiled while her makeup artist dusted her already pale cheeks with white powder.

"Saku-chan! Please, no smile while I make you beaut!" the strange makeup genius pouted. He had his own slang that no one understood.

"Sorry Ryouske-chan!" Sakura returned her face into the calm mask of stoic-ness.

"_It's my birthday and I could cry if I want to," _she thought,_ "I could cry if Sasuke doesn't show up."_

Of course she didn't forget. As much as she tried to block out years ago, his vivid choice of words hung in her mind like a terrible hangover.

_I will find you._

And Sakura wasn't hiding, if her once-dear Sasuke wanted to hunt her down, she would let him. Tracking her down wouldn't be too hard, so Sakura still mentally readied herself on her twenty first birthday, just in case he _did _bother to drop by.

"Okay let's go, let's go, let's go!" the famed designer shouted at all of his angels.

In three…two…one…

Beams of light shot up from the cat walk, and in no time, perfectly sculpted models started strutting down the smooth glass.

"I'm glad you informed me of this," a man whispered.

"I'm glad you called," another man whispered.

-

-

-

_"I'm taking today off," Sasuke demanded to his boss. He hoped Orochimaru would let him off easily, if he sounded cold and defiant enough._

_But Kabuto knew better, "He's going off to see someone precious to him."_

_"It's her birthday, goddamnit," Sasuke mumbled._

_"Ahhh...must be a girlfriend of dear Sasuke-kun...Tell me...is she pretty?" Orochimaru smiled deviously. He licked his lips with his twisted tongue, would it be possible that she was his weakness? He was almost lusting to get the mysterious girl eliminated at once._

_"She's..okay," Sasuke answered cautiously, sensing Orochimaru's blood-lust. But he didn't say anything about Sakura not being his girlfriend anymore. Sasuke sprinted off, after all, he never asked for Orochimaru's permission like a good boy, he merely informed the reason for his absence._

_He revved up the engine of his motorcycle, it had almost been too easy for him to track Sakura down. She had definately put those two years to use._

-

-

-

A certain model began parading on the narrow strip of glass.

She was stunningly beautiful, high cheek-bones, delicate lips, and a pair of eyes that seemed to take up her whole face. The designer obviously tried to show as much of her ivory skin as possible, because her endlessly long, smooth legs peeked out of the mini-dress of shimmering sequins. The dress she was wearing had a close resemblance to a slightly long tube top. Everything about her was extraordinary and perfect except for her breasts and her hair. She was painfully slim with small, curve-less, _bumps._ Her shiny chestnut hair would've been lustrous compared to any other brunette, but not to those who knew her before her modeling days. It was by her eyes, how Sasuke managed to recognize her. She owned those jade orbs with a veil of happiness and oblivion which hid her secrets of betrayal and pain.

Hatake Kakashi smiled as he watched Sasuke struggle with the current Sakura, so different from what he had left.

Sasuke abruptly sat back and sipped his complimentary beverage while starting to enjoy the show. After all, it's about time he saw that pretty face of hers again.

* * *

"Hey," he said casually. Although he looked like he fit right in with the mob of models and designers in the after-show party, he was nervous from all the gay men that were out to snag him.

"Hello," she replied. He had found her gettin' loose with a dark-haired man who had a strong resemblance to the Uchiha in the looks department, _while _occasionally sipping the beverage in her hand.

"Let's get outta here," Sasuke smiled cockily, like hanging out with _the _**Uchiha Sasuke **was so much better than dancing with a sweaty mob of beautiful people. Which perhaps, was true in certain bends of light.

She looked at him warily, like he was the last person she wanted to see in the midst of all this _fun_, and said, "I've got to change first."  
"You look damn fine in that dress," Sasuke replied while referring to the tight, ruffly red dress Sakura had worn during her last run in the show.

"These aren't my clothes babe," Sakura answered, "Meet you out in a few."

Sasuke was semi-bothered when he saw her smile deviously at the other dark-haired boy while tugging at him for him to follow her.

Did she _really_ need a man to help her change?

-

-

"Sasuke," Sakura calmly stated as she found Sasuke sitting on some railing outside the luxurious building.

Sasuke ignored her because he was mad to find that the dark-haired boy was still holding hands with Sakura. He glared at Sakura, as if he was expecting something. Realizing what his glare meant, Sakura turned apologetically to Sai.

"Baby, I have some business to finish," Sakura cooed, "So I won't see you until tonight."

"But, it's your birthday Sakura-chan," Sai whined, but noticed the desperate look in her eyes.

"Oh, I guess I'll see you home, tonight, sexy," he smiled then left in the limousine that was waiting for him. Sakura blew a kiss at him and chuckled.

"So," Sakura couldn't find a better word as she sat down next to him. She took a cigarette out of her purse and lit it with a cheap, plastic lighter. She lifted it up to her cherry-red lips and took a drag.

Sasuke was surprised that her lipstick didn't leave an imprint on the cigarette she closed her lips around.

"How do you do that?" Sasuke asked lamely. Since when was _he _the lame one?

"My lips are like ice, they _melt_," Sakura responded, her smooth sheets of shiny red stretching into a smile as she leaned towards Sasuke. A soft kiss landed on his cheek left some red on his face, not all of it being the slick lipstick.

"I'm sure glad you're here, Sasuke," Sakura smiled the fake smile that she had mastered from Sai.

Sasuke smiled back, "I'm glad to see you, love." He looked elegant in a suit jacket with a casual tee with tuxedo print in the front with dressy pants and nice shoes. Believe it or not, he actually planned his outfit instead of the usual _lookin-great-even-though-I-just-grabbed-some-random-clothes-out-of-the-closet._

Sakura on the other hand still looked gorgeous despite the high in the exposure-meter. She wore a cheetah-print fur jacket over a red, netted shirt and a black leather mini with leather stiletto boots. Unlike the other models, she wasn't sporting a fabulously expensive pair of oversized sunglasses. A moment of silence passed as they just looked at each other.

As if ruining the moment, a bum went up to the model and the assasin, who were sitting next to each other, but not necessarily _together_. Sensing the dangerous glint in the male's eyes, he approached the lady.

"Pretty-lady, you got some money to spare?" he asked as politely as possible. Sakura glanced at the homeless man warily and fished out her snake-skin wallet. Sasuke, angry because Sakura was ignoring his **_don't give that man a cent _**looks, whipped out his own wallet faster than hers.

He snatched out a few ten-dollar bills and shoved it in the direction of the bum, "Go blow it on drugs and alcohal."

Despite Sasuke's generous donation, the bum flipped him off while walking away. Sasuke chuckled and shouted to him, "Why not spend a night with a whore while you're at it?"

"What the fuck is your problem?" Sakura hissed, although the whole situation was kind of funny, "You know you shouldn't stereotype them like that!"

"I know, but it makes them feel guilty," Sasuke smirked. Sakura turned away, pressing her lips together to keep herself from smiling. They just sat in silence again, not knowing what to say or do.

"Why did you dye your hair?" Sasuke asked suddenly, not bothering with the "_oh your hair looks nice, what gives?"_

"You know why I like him?" Sakura asked while staring into the blue.

"What?" Sasuke said even thought he knew she was talking about her beloved _Sai_.

"Because he never said anything about my hair," Sakura smiled.

-

-

_When Sai first found Sakura, her hair looked like dog shit because of the cheap dye she bought from a random peddler. _

_Without even asking her name, he gently took hold of her arm not her thin **wrist **and rushed her into a snooty hair salon._

_After two hours, her hair was looking as natural as the sky was blue. Plus, those hair stylists gave her tresses a shine that only an expensive and exclusive appointment could result in._

_She was happy with the results, but now there was only one problem. How to repay the man?_

_He was something special or maybe strange; he never asked her why she dyed her hair or what the original color was. _

"_You look beautiful," he just smiled in awe of her beauty, "Don't worry, you don't have to repay me."_

"_Thank you," Sakura whispered with tears in her eyes. _

"_Model for me."_

**_He let her pretend to be someone else without questioning and pestering like the others, which is what she needed most._**

**_-_**

**_-_**

"But I'll tell you," Sakura sounded tired, "For old times' sake."

Sasuke looked at her in acknowledgement.

"I hated myself," Sakura replied truthfully, "Mostly when you left, but it wasn't your fault. So don't blame yourself." She eyed him dangerously as if daring him to take her words literally.

Sasuke suddenly learned what it meant to deal with a dangerous female.

"I wanted to be someone else, and forget my trouble and pain in a little shell," Sakura continued, "I figured my hair was the most disgusting and fake-looking part of me."

Sasuke nodded solemnly, "You'll always be beautiful to me." He reached out and touched her defined chin. Sakura smiled sadly and looked away. Sasuke glanced down and noticed the heavy looking pendent that dangled on the gold chain that hung around her elegant neck.

"Is that-" Sasuke felt a rush of nostalgia and pain in his heart.

"**No**," Sakura panicked and hurriedly stashed the key down her shirt. By the look in Sasuke's eyes, she knew she couldn't hide that she treasured the only memoir of their past relationship.

She felt a rush of tears, "Y-you found me." She trembled, suddenly sober. Sakura would've never been able to act the way she did, if she hadn't been a little tipsy from her _beverage._

He took her frail body into his, "I know."

-

-

-

-

"_What do you want to be when you grow up, my cute little students?" Kakashi asked._

"_I wanna be the **head of Konoha**!" Naruto would always shout proudly._

"_I wanna **cure**! I wanna become a **medic-woman**!" Sakura always sounded so noble and honest._

_After a lot of persuasion, Kakashi would force the answer out of his quietest student._

"_I wanna be a **head policeman**!" Sasuke would mumble, with a note of pride. After all it was what his daddy was, and the daddy before that, and before that…_

Kakashi still had the video (yes he taped this memorable moment) of the cute interview. As they grew up, he would invite each of his students to go over and watch it. Despite the cute little boys and girls they once were, the video only caused_ pain_.

Naruto would laugh at himself and smile sadly at his two other friends.

Sakura would cry hysterically during the whole thing while Kakashi held her protectively.

Sasuke would curse under his breath and vow to destroy the tape someday.

Yet they all watched the video, because it was sacred, it was what helped them continue to love each other, despite what they've become.

**What they aimed for and what they've become.**

To think that the only one who achieved his goal was the student who slacked off the most.

To think that his brightest student ended up being what society stereotypes as an airhead.

To think that the student who had the most promising future ended up driving himself into darkness and alas, turning into what the police fight against, an assassin of the most dangerous gang, all because of the poison of _revenge._

Kakashi once hoped for Kami-sama to save these children, but came to realize, that they could handle themselves.

-

_**Some say that love conquers all**_

_**Others say that a scar done to the heart can never be healed.**_

_**Most say: love at your own risk.**_

**_-_**

"_I haven't forgiven you, you know"_

"_But, I-I feel happy, only when I'm with you"_

"_I want to give you the life you deserve"_

"_But you can't"_

"_I''d give up killing, for you and myself"_

_"Sorry Sasuke"_

"_We could start a new life!"_

"_Sorry, but I have to leave"_

His face was showing emotion

His voice was showing emotion.

_He _was showing _emotion_.

So, why did you fucking walk away?

-

"_I don't hate you anymore, I never did..."_

_-_

She came through the door with bloodshot eyes.

Her favorite necklace was missing.

She collapsed into his chest.

"Wish me a happy birthday, Sai…"

-

-

**_What has become of us?_**

_I really enjoyed writing this, and giving Sakura the upper-hand for once :) please review! (I might continue it depending on my comments)_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: As you can see, I FINALLY UPDATED! I didn't even realize how long this freakin' chapter was until I looked at the total amount of pages it took...Anyways there's a hint of a song-fic in the middle of this chapter, but it's only like two lines out of Panic at the Disco's '**Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off'** so it won't kill you if you don't like song-fics. Anyways read and review! Some 'constructive criticism' would be greatly appreciated. Too many flashbacks? Too little (O.o) ? I'll definately be writing _one more chapter_...**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

**Saving Us**

_Another two years passed…_

"_Oh how quickly time passes by when you feel empty inside_," Sakura thought, listlessly as she looked out the tinted window of the limousine. Then she bumped her forehead against the cool window. What the hell was she talking about? The old Sakura was never _poetic_, this was bullshit!

But it was true, for the past two years, she'd have a sad, nostalgic day every once in a while, despite her struggle for happiness. Today she just felt like one of those depressing, thrown out Christmas trees, the kind that was still fresh and green, occasionally with forgotten seasonal tinsel still hanging on one of the spiky branches. It was a waste, and it was still grand and beautiful, but it was _thrown out_. And soon it would end up in some compost sight where it would be burned, then repackaged in some mulch…

Would Sakura be burned like a witch on a stake? Not_ necessarily_.

But she had found her funeral already, despite her young age of twenty four.

First of all, she was on a limousine, sent out by no other than her dear Sai, who had asked to see her immediately. So she was on her way to Sai's penthouse, or rather _their _penthouse. It was strange, Sakura never thought of the stylish apartment as home, a place she partly owned, or a place where she dwelled with her lover. Not that sharing and living in an apartment with another _meant _anything. After it meant nothing to Sasu…

Sakura shook the nonsense out of her head.

The truth was…reality was, she was rolling slowly towards the entrance of the penthouse, where she _knew_, that Sai, in a sweetly nervous manner, would _give her his name_, goddamnit, he was going to _propose!_

As confident and spontaneous as he seemed in his artistic creations, he was actually timid when it came to their relationship.

He waited a _year _before first bedding her.

He waited _two years _before asking her to move in with him.

And most heavily, he waited _three years_ for this day, this soon-to-be moment, to break the question. It was a debate on who was _really_ the one that wasn't ready.

And Sakura didn't know what to feel.

Suddenly a flash of platinum blonde caught her eyes. She turned to face a couple, she was sure, that consisted of an outrageously _blonde _girl with her long arms wrapped annoyingly around the wonderfully muscular waist of a raven-haired man.

No, it wasn't just any couple; it was her long-time-no-see Uchiha having the time of his life with his new girl squealing behind him, holding on _tight_. And that girl just happened to be _Ino_.

A long-time colleague, friend, enemy…whatever, competitor, for the most part. But she had won in the love-department, that's for sure.

Why, she remembered perfectly what happened, when Sasuke and Ino first met…

-

-

-

-

_A loud noise of click-clacking thankfully diverted their attention from each other._

_They were perching like a beautiful song bird, and a sharp hawk, except that they were humans sitting on their bums, on a cold, metal pole._

"_Sakuraaa, I looked everywhere for you!" Ino whined dramatically while slightly tottering in her high, clacky, heals. She pouted for a moment before noticing an enticing pair of obsidian eyes on her. _

_Ino smirked, "Who's this? Sakura-**chan**! I never knew you had a boyfriend!" she immediately became sickeningly sweet. Never before, had she called her "Sakura-chan."_

"_He's **not **my boyfriend," Sakura kept her voice low, her eyes boring into Ino's oh-so-innocent ones. Her grip on the metal pole tightened._

"_You sure?" Ino smiled coyly, "He's very good-looking…" She smiled and walked closer to Sasuke. Noticing her swaying hips or what Ino called her 'flirting assets,' Sakura's knuckles turned white, but she could not understand why she was reacting this way._

_So, her competitor was fighting for her ex-beau's attention…_

_Right, so what?_

"_Yes," Sakura let out her breath, "Just a childhood friend." Her grip loosened a bit. It was a bit comical how both she and Sasuke were thinking the same thing._

"_What complete bullshit."_

"_Oh?" Ino asked childishly. She sensed that there was some sort of **bond **between the two. She may have been blonde, but she wasn't an idiot. Although her face was directed at Sakura, her eyes dragged slowly, as if they were magnetically drawn to the Uchiha._

"_So," she eyed Sakura slyly, "You wouldn't mind if I…gave him my number…?" She stepped forward courageously and fondled Sasuke's hair._

_Sakura's eyes flashed dangerously, but in the end she recoiled._

"_You're very giving, so give away," Sakura flicked her palm in a shooing manner, and closed her eyes warily as if showing she couldn't have cared less._

_Ino smiled satisfactorily and victoriously. She dug in her metallic purse and whipped out a pink sticky-note and a silver inked pen. Sakura avoided Sasuke's gaze, and refused to watch Ino hook herself up._

_Ino finally finished scribbling, to Sasuke's (who had been awkwardly observing her) relief. She bent down slowly, giving Sasuke a heck of a view, and stuck the note on Sasuke's nose with a little press._

"_I hope I'll be seeing more of you, cute boy," Ino sang suggestively as she flounced away._

_Sakura didn't really know what she was expecting Sasuke to do with the cheesy note. But she found herself feeling disappointed when he crumpled the note up and shoved it into his pants pocket._

_It was like seeing him say 'yes,' a girl asking him out, and Sakura started finding excuses for Sasuke's 'strange,' behavior._

_Perhaps he was just being polite…maybe he'd burn it the minute he got home!_

_Perhaps…he was just keeping her number so he could have someone to screw around with tonight…in case this day turned out to be a disaster…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sakura smiled bitterly. She remembered alright, and her current view was a great reminder too.

Although the windows were tinted so she could see out, but no one could see in, she still blocked her face with her hand to stop herself also, from seeing anymore of the happy couple.

"We're here, Haruno-sama," the kind driver informed gently and smiled.

Sakura stared at him for a few moments with glassy eyes.

"Ah…arigatou…Wataro-san…" she forced at weak smile and slid out of the car.

She walked steadily; her low heals tapping softly on the shiny marble.

_Yes, yes, yes…_that would be her answer. _I do…I do…I do…_

Somehow she knew she wouldn't be able to say those simple words when the time came.

It wasn't that she didn't love Sai, because she did with all her heart, she just didn't have the desire to marry him or anyone for that matter, any time soon.

"Yes?" Sai's voice rang from the intercom.  
"It's me, Sakura. You wanted to see me?" she timidly answered.

"Ah...yes, come on up," Sai's voice was kind of fidgety.

The shiny doors of the elevator closed, and Sakura felt herself being lifted by the metal box.

Although she hated to admit it, she was going to say yes…out of pity, not love.

The elevator slid open, and Sakura rolled her shoulders back, braving herself for any situation.

-

-

-

-

The dance floor was whirring, and Sakura was very drunk.

She slammed her glass on the sleek, bar counter. She would've knocked another one down if she hadn't suddenly felt a sickening feeling in her head and abdomen.

"Fuck," she mumbled to herself. She lifted herself up from the stool and made for the multi-colored dance floor sloppily. Her head spun as she drunkenly directed her wobbly feet to move, one step at a time. _Right foot out…pause…left foot out…pause…_

Sakura stepped up to the dance floor, triumphant.

Soon, she mixed with the throng and let their bodies move her. The hurling and pounding reminded her of the ocean, how it carried her and rolled her body. Feeling like she could only join the 'fun,' she lifted her limp arms and leaned against the random stranger behind her. The stranger responded by rubbing against her hips and Sakura was too intoxicated to be embarrassed by his immediate response. Instead she just started grinding him harder, imagining the ocean waves pulsing against her body while drinking it in and withdrawing just to pulsate again.

She suddenly wished to take the stranger face to face, so she twirled around while casually mixing it into a dance move and then captured the strangers' face.

It was not what she expected; on the contrary, she was horrified.

What was held (now clenched) in her manicured nails was the face of the man who she not only hated, but also just gyrated.

"Shit."

Sakura momentarily blanked out and squinted at the world as a hazy whirl of smoke. She saw Sai in the blur.

"Hey baby…what are you doing here?"

-

-

-

-

_Sakura stepped delicately into the penthouse while carefully avoiding the flower petals that were spilled ceremoniously on to the wooden floor. She blushed, Sai really put a lot of work into this whole proposing thing._

"_Sai?" Sakura called timidly, she was a little afraid of what might happen._

"_I'm in here Sakura," Sai called in from the outside. _

_Sakura followed his voice to the grand balcony that revealed the tall skyscrapers, mirrored buildings, and the bustle of people and cars on the street, she waited._

_Immediately, the soft breeze swirled around her bare limbs, chilling her spine._

_Sai was standing with his two hands on the marble top, supporting his crossed legs, looking contemplative. Sakura nervously ambled next to him._

"_We've spent what feels like a life-time together, haven't we?" Sai smiled and spied at Sakura from the corner of his eyes._

"…_Yeah," Sakura smiled absently._

"_It's been brilliant, hasn't it?" Sai added, as if hoping that it wasn't a burden for Sakura to be spending time with him._

"_Yes," Sakura really meant it, but her face was some how passive._

"_Sakura…!" Sai turned to glare at her fiercely, and almost…fearfully. He held her hand protectively and possessively._

"_I love you!" Sai said in a steely tone, "You're the one that matters to me the most. I want you more than anything in this world." _

_Although Sai probably meant well, he got all that down with the same, monotone voice. He just wasn't able to be passionate._

"_I want to spend my life with you," Sai confessed softly, with a little spark of ardor. The secret was out, so he is planning to propose._

_Sai conveniently took a small box out of his pocket, he even dropped on to one knee._

"_Will you marry me, Sakura?" Sai had a slight look of dread in his dark eyes, because he wasn't absolutely sure that Sakura would say yes. There was always that man…from years ago who was his only competitor._

_Sakura froze up. It was exactly what she imagined, romantic and planned, but actually hearing him say those words was so, much, worse. She wanted to say yes, she really did. _

"_I…um…" Sakura started gaping like a fish. She had so much to explain, yet so little to say._

"_It's because of him, isn't it?" Sai's voice lowered dangerously, "Uchiha Sasuke, am I correct?" He actually looked a bit peeved, and jealous._

_Sakura's eyes welled up, why didn't she say she was sick or something? (Because Sai would find her and take care of her.)_

_She should never have come, either way she would hurt herself or Sai._

_She wanted to say yes, but it would be like giving herself away. It would truly mean that she couldn't miss Sasuke anymore…_

"_N-no, no-" Sakura tried to clarify._

"_No?" Sai looked incredulous, did she just say no to his proposal?_

"_N-no, I mean yes, um no. (Breathes) I meant to say, this has nothing to do with him," Sakura finally got it all out. Sai snapped out of his daze._

"_Will you, then?" Sai looked at Sakura imploringly, his voice was deliciously soft._

"_Y-yes…YES, of course, Sai-kun," Sakura sounded sure of herself. Immediately she was pulled into an affectionate embrace. Surprisingly, Sakura was happy, she actually pleased someone else, while feeling warm inside._

"_I love you," Sakura whispered. Ignoring the fact that Sai was probably on cloud night right then, Sakura didn't know why she said that. It felt nice to say those three trusting words, the words that haven't left her lips for a while now. _

_They stood there in blissful silence for a long moment. Then Sai broke off and kissed Sakura, gratefully and happily. His lips were warm and moist, contrasting against Sakura's dry (from being a nervous wreck) and cold ones._

"_I'm leaving this afternoon for a two-day business trip, so be good, alright?" Sai smiled down at Sakura. She nodded and buried her head into his chest._

_Couldn't she see? _

_They were perfect together, couldn't she see? _

_Sai would always be there for her, unlike that other man. _

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

The next thing Sakura remembered was sitting on the stranger's lap, with her arms around his neck.

"What have you got there?" Kisame sniveled evilly. Notice that he said 'what,' not 'who.'

"Cute little girl, isn't she?" Itachi smirked to his fishy friend.

Still being unbearably drunk, Sakura felt utterly carefree, and undaunted.

"What we have here," she slurred while smirking at Itachi, "Is the man that ruined my life, partially." She rested her forehead on his chin to stop the spinning of the world around her.

Itachi chuckled and gave Kisame a look.

"She was little bro's ex-love-thing," Itachi sneered, "He left you for me, didn't he?"

"Shut, the fuck up," Sakura hissed, "Heartless traitor."

Itachi's red eyes flashed, but he kept an amused smirk on his face. Unexpectedly, he pulled Sakura closer to him, now his strong arms were around her thin waist.

"You can't forget about him can you?" Itachi mocked cruelly. With a sudden jerk, his lips landed harshly on hers.

"I'll give you something to think about," Itachi said within the split second that he tore them apart. He pushed his lips to hers-hard.

Sakura pulled his head away, "Bastard."

The last thing she remembered was reeling him in to start another unfeeling kiss, the slick of his tongue, his soothing hands on her back, and his intoxicating scent...

_Oh, the life of beautiful people who think they could get away with anything_

* * *

"Oohhhhh," Sakura moaned as the bared her eyes to the sunlight that was pouring through the blinds. Her head throbbed painfully and the bed she was on kept swinging around. She grabbed the large, cool pillow and buried her head into it. She was suspiciously in a comfy, large black shirt with her black thong underneath, instead of her little black party dress along with her lacy black bra. What? Her bra was _gone_?

"Shit."

Sakura tried to recall any images of last night, but only found herself picturing a big, black void called _passing out_. Had they done it? Or rather, did he take advantage of her while she was unconscious? She recited a string of curse words as she struggled to get up while swaying dangerously.

"_What kind of fiancé am I?_" Sakura thought shamefully and angrily. Despite the high alcohol ingestion level from last night, nothing could excuse her badly chosen behavior. In the course of one night, she had become a horrible fiancé, an _unfaithful _bride-to-be, albeit a young one. After she found her purse and bra, she got up to explore.

Sakura continued to wobble through Itachi's simple, yet elegant lodge. She somehow wound up in a sunlit kitchen with a single glass table with coffee and breakfast on it. Despite the food's delicious aroma and dark coffee's caffeine level, Sakura knew her stomach wouldn't be able to hold it down, plus she wanted Itachi to come home and see a table of cold, untouched food. Then, she noticed a small slip of paper with her name written on it.

_I suspect you would want to know if we did anything last night. Excuse me, if I, did anything last night. I assure you, nothing happened, although it was awfully tempting last night, when you a. fainted in my arms, and b. helped you change out of your…dirty dress. I did have the decency to fix you some breakfast this morning, but I had to run off for some errands. Don't worry, nothing's poisonous; I wouldn't want to hurt a lovely girl like you. I hope I'll be seeing my Cherry Blossom soon._

_You can run but you can't hide, love,_

_Itachi_

Sakura felt sick as she read the sarcastic little note from Itachi, she could just see the smirk on his face as he marked down what to write. Her face grew hot as she read about the reason for her change of clothes; did she do something disgusting while she was out? To her disdain there _was _a faint taste of vomit in her mouth. She was never a messy drinker, but she had never over-drank this much before either.

She whipped out her cell phone and jabbed at the keypad to speed dial her personal chauffeur's number.

One ring was all it took.

"Hello? Kenji-san, can you please come pick me up?" Sakura sounded urgent and tired, "Oh and please bring me a double-shot espresso." She told him Itachi's address quickly. Indignantly, Sakura stuffed the note and her bra into her (luckily) oversized bag and stomped out the door.

Finally, as the doors of the elevator closed (god forbid her to take the stairs), she sighed in relief and leaned against the cool, metal wall. Somehow, things will go back into her control.

Sakura staggered out of the metal box and swaggered across the marble lobby in just a black shirt and strappy stilettos. Fortunately Itachi lived at the high end of the city, where the workers behind the high counters were polite, no matter what state of being they were in, as long as they were their customers, as long as they were going out, not in.

She hurriedly pushed the heavy, glass door open and leaped into the car.

"Here's what you asked for, Haruno-sama," her chauffer handed her the magic brew.

"You are such a savior, Kenji-san," Sakura smiled at the kind man.

She blissfully sipped the searing hot liquid as her attention went back to Itachi's note.

Sakura scowled, "I'm _no one's_ Cherry Blossom…" she turned to the window and looked pensive.

-

-

-

-

_The four of them waltzed through a park with Cherry Blossom trees lined on both sides. It was the perfect weather; a warm, sensational breeze that carried fragrant petals colored in an assortment of shades-it was a lovely day._

_Sakura was especially excited; she skipped to the front and turned around to face them. _

_She stuck out her arms childishly and smiled at the three males who were accompanying her._

"_I feel great today!" she announced, "I learned a new medical technique, AND created a new elixir for sore throats, all by myself!"_

_Kakashi smiled kindly from behind his mask._

"_That's awesome, Sakura-chan!!!" Naruto shouted excitedly. He ran up and hugged Sakura who became flustered._

"_Um, no need to get **that **excited, Naruto-kun," she smiled, "But thanks!"_

_Noticing how indifferent Sasuke looked, she decided to attack him next._

"_I feel like I'm…**blossoming **today, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura crooned, exaggerating her joy. She stuck out her two arms and looked like she was about to envelope Sasuke into a bear hug. He rolled his eyes at her high-cheese content, but smirked at her cute, cheerful expression._

"_Well…duh, your name is Sakura, Sakura-chan," Naruto stated without missing a beat, although he was oblivious to the sarcasm in Sakura's voice. Sasuke and Sakura both looked at him with the same expression-**Dude, you're such an idiot!**_

"_Now, now kids," Kakashi lazily, half-scorned. Then he grabbed his perverted book out of nowhere and the kids were lost to him._

"_Then aren't I a beautiful Cherry Blossom?" Sakura smiled sweetly at Naruto, daring him to say otherwise. Kakashi's ears perked up; both he and Sasuke looked casually over to Naruto._

"_Erm…um…yea Sakura-chan," Naruto said uncomfortably, "You're my pretty Cherry Blossom! And I'll always be here to protect you!" He grinned innocently at Sakura. The tables have completely turned now Sakura felt shy and vulnerable for once.  
"It's the same for me Sakura," Kakashi sounded solemn, although he smiled that half-stoned smile of his. Sakura smiled, grateful for the promises of support. But now it was awkward: if Sasuke said something-no he wouldn't, but if he didn't say anything, it'd be cruel and devastating to Sakura's heart._

_Without meaning to, Sakura turned her attention to his brooding face, the one she's known for almost all her life, once a young boy…and now a handsome adolescent._

_The flicker of her jade eyes caused Sasuke's attention, he felt bad that she was expecting something, because he had nothing to give._

_He wasn't emotionless-he felt something for a certain Cherry Blossom._

_He just lacked the knowledge of showing his feelings. He would rather attempt to dodge a million bullets shot at him, than confess his feelings for that girl with a special place in his malfunctioning heart._

**_Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster_**

_Sakura looked away abruptly after realizing that there indeed would be no expectations for the Uchiha. Her pink eyelashes veiled the disappointment and humility that clouded her glassy orbs. Sasuke was unable to do anything, although he begged to obey the voices in his head screaming, DO SOMETHING YOU BASTARD!!! Sakura captured his intense gaze again and flushed a pure crimson. _

_His heartbeat sped up._

_He tested his nerves and muscles, and found that he could only wave the tips of his fingers. It was the perfect moment, yet he was numb._

_They continued to walk, in unfortunate silence. The moment was soon forgotten, just another opportunity wasted…_

_**Dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster**_

_What a disappointment…_

_-_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Sakura flung herself into the door and was almost relieved to see the wilted rose petals that were still spewed over the wooden floors. Something caught her eyes and lit up a smile on her face. She carelessly flung her handbag on to the floor and walked to the bouquet of fragrant flowers that sat atop of the dining table. A big, fancy envelope was attached to the crystal vase that came with the bouquet. Sakura looked at it thoughtfully before slicing the envelope open.

Inside, there was a 'Congratulations!" card.

It read:

_Dear Sakura,_

_We are SO excited! At work today, Sai informed us that he final-fucking-ly proposed! Not that any of this surprised us; you guys have been together forever! He's takes **everything **slowly, doesn't he? Just kidding, babe, not that you would mind…Naturally, as a 'socialite' to the general public, you will have an engagement party, which all of us will be planning!!! So we've already started figuring out some stuff, with Sai's help of course, and the wedding date has been decided. It shall be May 15th, of next year. The engagement party on the other hand, is in a month. So attached are some samples of every ingredient in the PERFECT wedding, which you and Sai have to sift through and decide on. Also, don't forget to fill in the guest list, some people might be hard to contact, you know this business._

_This is going to be the biggest blowout ever! This information isn't to be publicized until next year, so try and keep your mouth shut!_

_Your sexy managers/publicists/friends,_

_Ten Ten and Hinata _

_P.S: Sai has decided to make us his slaves. First we had to send you the flowers he chose and bought. Now he wants us to tell you that he wants to know about any possible dinner dates for tomorrow…May we suggest Befreien von Hölle? Don't forget, we're expecting phone calls, sister!_

Sakura reread the letter a couple of times, as if she couldn't understand her friends' quirky message. The marriage was in one year! A hundred years wouldn't be enough for her to be emotionally prepared. But she was undeniably excited, she loved parties and dresses, and a wedding would be like both of them combined. Next, the responsible Sakura walked over to her answering machine and played the message from Sai first.

_-Beep- Hey babe, it's Sai. Is everything alright? Where the hell are you, anyway?!? (Anger resides) Okay, sorry I'm shouting at you, but your cell-phone's off, and I just want to hear your voice. Let's go out for dinner when I get back, alright? (Pauses) Love you Sakura. -Beep-_

Feeling the weight on her shoulders all over again, Sakura crawled into bed and finally settled under her 1000-thread count comforters when she heard the front door click open. Assuming it was Sai; she hid under the covers and pretended to sleep. But something was wrong, it wasn't the footsteps she usually recognized, and he wasn't due back to the city until tomorrow. It simply wasn't Sai who had come through the door miraculously.

It was someone with a longer and quieter stride.

Sakura peeked from underneath her covers and saw the same ebony hair, and…red eyes. The man staring at her from her bedside was not Sai.

It was Itachi.

Her eyes widened and she looked scared and strained. She sat up in bed and covered herself in the thick comforters as if she was naked and didn't want to be attacked. Upon being graced by Itachi's sadistic smile, she felt terrorized, but at the same time, authority.

"I don't know what your fucking deal is, but I'll give you ten seconds to walk out before I call the police," Sakura warned with her eyes flashing with anger and fear. Despite her seemingly intimidating aura, she was overpowered by Itachi's superiority, she sounded _foolish _to him.

"Sakura, I'm not about to walk out when you look so delicious in my clothes" Itachi mocked her. She looked down and blushed, realizing for the first time that she still had not changed her clothes.

"You shitty bastard. What do you want?" Sakura felt wary of the threat that constantly emitted out of his mysteriously red orbs, especially now that she was sober.

"Watch your language, bitch…," Itachi shot back nonchalantly, "Anyways, you're deciding on the guest-list, no?"

"How did you-," Sakura stopped mid-sentence when she realized how truly frightening Itachi could be.

"Yes, I was with you when you didn't even know it," Itachi continued smirking sadistically.

"Anyways, I plan on intending, but it would be so much more polite if I received an invitation, Cherry Blossom…" Itachi stated slyly.

"What?!? **NO**, n-no, no, no _no_!" Sakura froze up, this was hardly expected. She thought he was going to rape her then kill her or something.

"Oh, but your dear Sai would be so devastated if he found out our passionate affair," the man killed off his own clan, like hell would he be above blackmail.

"We didn't do anything, you said on the note!" Sakura cried shrilly.

"Oh, you mean this one?" Itachi pulled out the note from his pocket. Sakura tried helplessly to snatch it away from him. Needless to say, he was too fast for her. She just gaped wordlessly at the callous man.

"I'm counting on an invite

…You can run but you can't hide, my Cherry Blossom…"

Sakura swore as he saw him jump out the window. She hoped he would die and crack his head from the fall; after all they lived on the fifteenth floor.

-

-

A man plopped neatly on to the streets of the city.

He felt accomplished and cocky with pride.

"…Oh, you owe me big time for this, foolish little brother."

-

-

Sakura worked on the invitation lists languidly.

Reluctantly, she carved _Uchiha Itachi_ to the paper. How the hell was she going to explain this to the others?

Then, a curious thought popped into her head. It had never occurred to her before whether she should invite _that _man or not.

Pros: 1. His brother is invited, and it would be rude not to invite him also.

2. He's going to find out anyways, better for him to be there than read it in the tabloids.

3. Sakura wants to see him one last time...

Cons: 1. He's an assasin

2. He'll be in the same area as Itachi, Sai, AND Sakura

3. Sakura is not ready to meet with him.

After erasing and rewritting about a million times, she finally came to a conclusion.

The last person on the guest list for the engagement party was _Uchiha, Sasuke_.

But he would not be invited to the wedding.

-

-

_A human without memories is a lost soul. So she reminisces and indulges their bittersweet past._

_But she cannot agree that her first love is the truest..._


End file.
